the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Maung
Maung is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Leonberger and is one of the most ferocious dogs in the A.P.F alongside Aleksander, Babrak and Saloth but is strangely immaculate for his ferocity. In his soldier days he wears a short sleeved light green and brown styled military jacket and trousers, some describe him as being like Velupillai Prabhakaran whilst in his government time he wears white robes, red trousers and a long red tie like garment around his neck like that worn by current Sri Lankan president Mahinda Rajapaksa. He speaks English, Burmese and Tamil. Personality It could be argued that the most notorious dog in the A.P.F is Maung, his army time turns him into one of the most disciplined and highly motivated members of the A.P.F the organization has ever known, as such views on him are very mixed. To his allies he is a freedom fighter and in the eyes of the Animalian military students his view is a very heroic one, whilst to his enemies he is viewed as a megalomaniac with no regard for life. Both of these statements are very much true, he is a freedom fighter working with Charlie and the A.P.F's allies to liberate Animalia from Mechanikat but at the same time he has megalomaniacal tendencies such as a love for power. Though he is very immaculate unlike Aleksander he is often viewed as a monster because of his violent nature as well as a "beast" also because of his violent nature, despite his megalomaniac personality he is very secretive and is often regarded as the most mysterious dog in the A.P.F. Despite being Burmese he is often compared to Velupillai Prabhakaran because of his disregard of animal rights and mystery, his violence also leads to him being compared to Prabhakaran more than his rival. To his enemies Maung is quite literally the incarnation of evil and destroys anyone who dares to cross his path, being a giant dog breed he is also very strong and brutal destroying his enemies with a single crushing blow but also extremely savage and barbaric which leads to him being called the stuff of nightmares. But despite his ferocious nature he is noticeably very calm at times particularly on the radio addressing the A.M.S, but though he is very calm at times he has a very aggressive voice that almost seems like he is shouting at times but also is very calm with no emotion. Young children also call him a monster because his bark sounds more like a roar nonetheless he causes a lot of curiosity in them but he frightens, if not terrifies, the Junta babies. He can be a bit of a bully as well to the babies because whilst he is away from them Maung often teases them highlighting Santiago urinating himself when he hears him speak as well as the babies being scared of pretty much everything. Alongside Norberto he also has a very wild laugh which also terrifies Santiago when he hears him laugh, but despite the fact he bullies the babies he enjoys watching them and alongside many former savage dogs is more civilised in his government time, at least that is what many others say of him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes